leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lil's Loose Tooth
Lil's Loose Tooth is a LeapPad phonics story in which Lil loosens her tooth. It teaches short vowels. Lily had a loose tooth when Tad and Leap saw her when a tooth is loose. She will wait until it comes out. She will sneeze it out. It was in Leap into Learning and A Collection from the LeapPad Library. It also included Tad's Good Night, A Day at Moss Lake, The Day Leap Ate Olives, and Leap's Friends From A to Z. Narrator Jim Marggraff (USA) is the narrator of the story; David Bamber (UK) narrates the British-English version. An Introduction to Leap and Friends This book is 11 pages in the interactive book. It starts at the beginning with the debuts of Leap, Lily and Tad - or as LeapFrog users like to call them the Frog Children. Teaching Concepts This book teaches young readers to pronounce words with short vowels by sounding them out and recognizing whole words in context. Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mrs. Frog (mentioned, but does not appear) *Offscreen Narration (VA: Jim Marggraff (USA English); David Bamber (UK English)) Summary Lil's tooth got loosened and in fact, it wiggles. Leap gives a pat, a tap, and a rap. Lil's tooth does tip. Leap sees the gap and he and his younger brother, Tad, pluck out a plan to take it off of her mouth. Leap has the fix that would work: “The egg would splat. The mix would spill. The jet would zip. The jug would drop. The claw will lift your tooth off!” Leap works on his new invention - “The Tooth Plucker” and Lil might be afraid that she heard Mom calling. When the invention goes BIZARRE, trouble happened, but Lil sneezed her tooth out! It all worked, thanks to the boys and - well, of course - Lil. When Lil asked “Leap, could you help me with another?”, Leap is happy to help her in a swell way he could. Lil replies happily, “Thanks, Leap!”. She learns that if you have a problem, anyone could help you as long as you call on them. Memorable Quotes * Leap: '''"Hi! I'm Leap! I think my sister Lil has a loose tooth." * '''Lily: "Hi, I'm Lily -- my friends call me "Lil". My tooth feels funny!" * Tad: "Hi! I'm Tad! I've got a feeling something weird is going to happen...!" * Tad: “Let me see! Let me see!” * Leap: "Yep! It's loose, alright... I have an idea!" * Lily: “It jiggles when I eat! I hope it comes out soon!” * Leap: “It’s very simple, really. You won’t feel a thing!” * Lily: “Will it hurt? [ in a scoffing manner ]: Are you sure you know what you’re doing??” * Tad: '"The egg jumped out of that mitt [glove ''(UK version)]! That egg sure is jumpy!" * 'Leap: '"Perfect! O.K.! We're ready to go." * '''Lily: “I think I hear Mom [Mum (UK version)] calling...” * Tad: "How do you turn it on...?" * Leap: '''"OH NO!! Watch out, guys! ''[ in frustration ]:'' What a MESS!" * 'Tad: '"Whoops!" * '''Lily: “YIKES!!" * Tad: “Hey! Look! I thought I saw something... Look what I found!!!” * Lily: “Ah-ah-ah-CHOOO! HUH???!!!” * Leap: “Gesundheit! Heh! Heh! Heh! Sorry, Lil.” * Leap: “Bless you!” (UK version only) * Leap: '"Lil! It worked!!''" * '''Leap: "I'll help you, Lil!" * Tad: '"Want me to glue it back on?" * '''Lily: ' "I see another tooth jiggling!" * '''Lily: "[ at the same time, relievedly and happily ]: Thanks, Leap!" * 'Leap: '"Well, what do you know!" Game A lily pad icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Notes *Pages 6-7 and 12 are removed in A Collection from the LeapPad Library, so for these pages’ score from the Lil’s Loose Tooth Suite. The 1999 version has the complete book and its underscore. *This marks the debut of Leap, Lily and Tad. *This is the only time that Leap said a word in German ("Gesundheit!" meaning "health"). *This is the first book to have Zachary 'Zac' Schuman do Leap, Kelsey Lally do Lily and Blake Marggraff do Tad. *The UK version had Leap to say the more common "Bless you!" instead of "Gesundheit!". *When Tad says "Want me to glue it back on?", the phrase that he said was for fun only; the goof is that teeth cannot be glued back into the mouth. *The UK version has the first book using the debut of Susan Sheridan doing Leap and Emma Tate doing Lily and Tad. *To not confuse the players reading this, if in the Great Britain, the UK version uses the word "super", replacing "swell" (original USA version), which is a synonym to that. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Leapfrog leappad Category:Phonics Books